Para Sempre
by Miia F
Summary: "Você sabe que eu te amo. - começou. - E que eu daria tudo para termos mais tempo, para poder ver você se formar na faculdade. Mas não foi possível. E eu te peço desculpas por isso. Meu tempo acabou aqui.


_Capitulo Único _

**PoV Rose**

O hospital parecia extremamente agitado hoje, tinha acontecido um acidente e o tumulto era intenso. O que me proporcionava um dejà vú de tempos atrás.

Com dificuldade, passei pelas pessoas, abrindo a porta do quarto 344. Segurei as lágrimas quando o vi ali, deitado naquela cama, enfaixado.

- Oi. – sussurrei chegando perto de sua cama, e tocando, com cuidado, seu peito.

- Oi. – sussurrou de volta.

Pousei meus lábios nos seus e sentei-me a seu lado.

- Como se sente?

- Estou bem.

Mas eu sabia que não estava. Dimitri mau tinha forças para comer, tinha todos aqueles tubos dentro da pele dele, o que me deixava ainda mais angustiada.

E eu sentia que a qualquer momento podia perdê-lo.

Na verdade, eu o perdia um pouco mais a cada dia.

Dimitri havia sofrido um grave acidente de moto a algumas semanas. Ficou um tempo longo desacordado, e quando acordou, não houve muitas melhoras.

- Roza. Já disse que não te quero aqui.

- Não vou te deixar sozinho.

- Rose, você sabe que não tem mais jeito para mim. Daqui a pouco, eu vou dormir e não vou acordar mais.

Já sentia minha lagrimas rolando livremente pelo rosto. Meu coração apertou. Se ele se fosse, eu não suportaria.

- Vem aqui, meu anjo. – chamou fracamente.

Deitei na cama a seu lado, deixando-me ser reconfortada por ele mais uma vez. Me permiti chorar, deixar que as lagrimas banhassem meu rosto.

- Você sabe que eu te amo. – começou. – E que eu daria tudo para termos mais tempo, para poder ver você se formar na faculdade. Mas não foi possível. E eu te peço desculpas por isso. Meu tempo acabou aqui. Só que eu quero que você nuca esqueça que foi, e sempre será, o melhor que aconteceu para mim. É o meu anjo. A minha luz. A _minha Roza, _para sempre.

Eu também queria dizer-lhe o quanto o amava, o quanto era importante para mim. Mas o nó que se formou em minha garganta não me permitiu.

E por isso, eu levantei a cabeça para encará-lo, juntei nossos lábios, _por apenas mais uma vez._

**[...]**

Encarei mais uma vez a lapide escura e fria, passei a mão sobre as letras, onde estavam gravadas as palavras:

**Dimitri Belikov**

**Março de 1986 a Setembro de 2010**

**Amado filho e Amigo. Sentiremos sua falta.**

Eram palavras simples, que diziam tudo. Apenas eu estava ali. Lissa me esperava no carro, mas eu não queria ir embora, um pedaço meu, _o mais importante, _ficaria ali. _Para sempre._

Mas obriguei minhas pernas a se moverem sobre os poucos pingos de chuva que caiam, eu achava que chovia em velórios só em filme, mas agora via que não. Aquela chuva banhava a minha dor.

- Rose, vem, fica na minha casa hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas... eu... eu pré...preciso andar um pouco. – falei entre soluços.

- Eu vou com você. – disse, segurando meu braço.

- Não, quero ficar um pouco sozinha. Por favor, Liss. – ela pareceu pensar um pouco, e enfim deixou.

Caminhei lentamente pelas ruas, a chuva ficando cada vez mais forte, misturando a água com minhas lagrimas.

_Eu me sentia tão vazia. _Sabia que nunca mais poderia ser a mesma.

Não ia mais acordar com os beijos dele, suas mãos apertando meu corpo quando não quisesse levantar. Ou o modo como nos abraçávamos depois de uma noite de amor.

Nas noites de chuva e frio como essa, eu não teria mais quem esperar com pipoca e filme e na mão. Não dividiríamos mais a xícara de chocolate quente. Ou receberia beijos sempre que me queimasse com o chocolate.

Nunca mais iríamos ao cinema e ficar nos beijando ao invés de assistir o filme, trocar beijos e caricias.

_Nunca mais ouviria meu nome saindo de sua boca com aquele perfeito sotaque Russo._

Eu nunca teria minha vida de volta, eu iria ver apenas o tempo passar diante de meus olhos sem realmente vivê-lo. Nunca seria completo de novo.

Como se ganhassem vida própria, meus joelhos se dobraram e eu cai naquela rua vazia, escura e molhada, parando para pensar, pela primeira vez, que Dimitri me deixara exatamente no dia que nos conhecemos.

_29 de Setembro._

Um dia que antes era de comemoração, agora era de desespero. Senti meu peito rasgar, meus ossos doerem. E eu gritei.

**.**

Quando acordei, estava sozinha na cama. O choro compulsivo invadindo minha garganta. Levantei as pressas, sem nem me importar se vestia apenas um pijama curto. Eu precisava sair daquele lugar que me trazia tantas lembranças dele.

Estava quase chegando na escada quando.

- Hei... Roza, onde vai meu amor? – olhei para trás. E lá estava ele. Vestindo sua famosa calça de moletom vermelho vinho. Com um sorriso nos lábios. _Eu queria tanto que fosse real._

Pus a mão na boca, fechando os olhos para tentar conter as lagrimas, passos apressados chegaram perto de mim.

- Amor? O que foi? Fala comigo Rose? – a voz era a mesma também. Elevada sempre que ficava preocupado. – Abra os olhos. – neguei. Mas... eu havia sentido, eu senti quando sua mão tocou meu rosto. _Doce, suave. _Ela não passou por minha pele nem nada.

Era o seu toque, que eu reconheceria até do outro lado do mundo.

- _Abra os olhos. _– sussurrou. Devagar, bem devagar, eu fui movendo minas pálpebras. E quando as abri, ele continuava ali. Inteiro. Sem nenhum arranhão. Sem pensar duas vezes. Me joguei em seus braços. Soluçando alto. Mas senti quando ele me colocou sentada na cama. Segurei-o, eu não deixaria ele ir embora, não de novo.

- O que foi meu amor? Fale comigo. – pediu preocupado.

- Nã... não... me... me deixe, por favor.

- Rose? O que é isso? Claro que não vou te deixar meu anjo. Nunca. De onde tirou isso? – vendo seu sorriso. Eu percebi que o que acontecera não havia passado de um sonho, um sonho muito ruim do qual eu tive o azar de provar o gosto.

Com dificuldade, contei a ele sobre tudo, com cada detalhe, que eu me lembrava com perfeição. Pensei que ele me acharia uma maluca. Mas apenas me pegou no colo, como se eu fosse um bebê desprotegido.

- Eu estou aqui com você e nunca te deixaria. Quando isso acontecer, daqui a muito tempo, você vai comigo. – ele riu. Era verdade, eu preferia morrer com ele do que viver sem ele.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei com a voz ainda embargada.

- Eu também te amo, amo meu amor. _Para sempre, _não se preocupe.

E assim, entre os beijos que ele me dava, nós passamos a noite, porem, eu apenas me acalmei totalmente, quando Dimitri me fez mulher. A _sua _mulher. _Para sempre._

**FIM****.**


End file.
